


Fallen

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, Fallen Angels, Supernatural Elements, incubus, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson





	Fallen

Dick liked very much to think he was handling things perfectly while living on his own in Bludhaven. He had a job with the police and it wasn’t hard to find someone who wanted to sleep with either Nightwing or Officer Grayson.

Which meant Dick was rarely ever hungry.

Getting Deathstroke The Terminator into his bed was probably also the most entertaining thing he’d done since he started living on his own, especially since the man knew who he was under the mask.

It was just  _ after  _ sex that there were problems.

Dick lay in bed with his eyes closed as he breathed in the lust that still hovered in the air, happy and sated, while Slade sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Leaving already?” Dick asked with a grin, opening his eyes and rolling over, only to freeze at the sight of Slade’s back.

“I’m meeting with a client in twenty minutes,” Slade replied as he got to his feet and began getting dressed, unaware of how Dick was staring at him until he turned around. “You look like you've seen a ghost, kid.”

Dick really hadn’t meant to speak out loud. “You’re a Fallen Angel,” he said breathlessly.

Slade chuckled. “You saw the scars?” he asked with a smirk. “Not scared I’ll tarnish you, are you Grayson?”

_ Right _ . Dick recalled.  _ Slade thinks I’m an Angel. _

“I’m not afraid of Falling if that’s what you’re trying to ask,” Dick replied, hoping Slade couldn’t hear how hard his heart was beating inside his chest.

He’d fucked up. He’d really really  _ really _ fucked up.

If Slade found out he’d just slept with a Demon…Dick was as good as dead.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Slade’s words drew Dick out of his thoughts.

“Ask?” Dick repeated, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking.

“Ask how I Fell,” Slade replied as he finished getting dressed. “Why I fell. Like everyone does.”

“It’s none of my business,” Dcik replied. That was partially true. The other half of the truth was that he wanted Slade out of his apartment  _ now _ .

Slade hummed quietly, turning to slowly walk over and tower over where Dick was still in bed.

The Incubus suddenly felt  _ very much  _ like a cornered animal.

“But you want to know,” Slade purred as he leaned into Dick’s personal space.

_ He doesn't know.  _ Dick had to keep telling himself as a mantra.  _ He can’t know. He doesn't know. He’s Fallen, he doesn’t have powers. You’re stronger than him, he can’t do anything to you. _

“You’re panicking, little bird,” Slade murmured, jolting Dick out of his thoughts. The acrobat gave a weak laugh, trying to subtly draw on some of his power to bring some form of faux confidence to hand.

“I don’t panic unless it’s under the right circumstances,” he replied, reaching up to tangle his hand in Slade’s hair. “Didn’t you have somewhere to be?”

Slade hummed. “You’re avoiding,” he finally said as he detangled Dick’s fingers and straightened up. “But you have a point. Will I be seeing you again?”

_ No!!  _ “Of course.”

Dick waited a beat for the window to close behind Slade before he bolted to his feet, running and tripping over things in his room in his haste to get dressed. It was only when he was outside, dressed in all black tight fitting clothes and a long black trench coat that he let himself breathe.

Hands shaking, he dialed Jason’s number.

“ _ Hey Dickhead _ ,” Jason greeted. “ _ What’s up? _ ”

“Hey Jay, you busy?” Dick replied, unable to stop himself from scanning the top of the buildings around him, making sure Slade wasn’t lurking. Watching.

“ _ Not at all, _ ” Jason replied. “ _ Did you need something? _ ”

“Want to go summon a crossroads Demon with me?” Dick asked.

Jason hummed. _ “Sounds like it’ll turn sour real quick, but I’m bored so sure why not.” _

“Great,” Dick said. “I’ll meet you there in fifteen. I’ll text you directions.”

 

…………

 

“So what did you do this time?” Jason asked, leaning against his bike with his hands in his pockets as he watched Dick slit open his palm, spilling some blood into the hole he’d dug before dropping a lit match into it and kicking dirt over it.

“Who says I did anything?” Dick asked, stepping back and carefully not looking at Jason.

“You didn’t have to,” Jason replied. “You told me a few years ago that it was more dangerous for you to summon a crossroads Demon than anyone else.”

“I just need information,” Dick replied, still not looking at Jason. “I’m banned from Hell. It’s not like I can go down and get it.”

It’s a cool night, the breeze blowing through their hair. They’ve both dropped their Glamor magic. Dick said the Demon’s are usually more willing to talk with one of their own kind who isn’t hidden by a disguise.

Dick’s blue spiked tail wrapped around his leg for comfort, the only sign to Jason that Dick was anxious. His horns were poking through his wild, tousled hair and his black, batlike wings were tucked against his back under his coat.

Under the clothes, the marks that represented Nightwing on his suit glowed a dull blue, shining through the thin black shirt he wore.

The acrobat’s eyes - naturally a bright pink - glowed bright in the moon light.

Jason’s skin had taken on its natural pale pallor, dot like markings splattered around his eyes and arms, lips a dull green.

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Dikc spun around as Jason turned to find a demon strolling towards them with a smirk on his face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at all,” Dick returned, pulling his hands out of his pockets. The finger stripes glowed ominously and Jason shivered.

“You know, we’re forbidding from answering you,” the Demon said as he came to a stop a few feet away. “And your pet Mer.”

“Hey,” Jason said as he straightened up, though Dick held out a hand to stop him.

“I just wanted information,” Dick told the Demon.

The Demon tilted his head. “And what will you give to me in return?” he asked. “You don’t have a soul.

“You can have mine,” Jason offered.

“Jason,  _ no _ ,” Dick snapped.

“As sweet and touching as that is,” the Demon drawled as he turned to face Jason. “You have no idea what cosmic forces you’d be messing with.”

“Messing with by selling my soul?” Jason asked.

“I just want to know what’s going to happen to me for sleeping with a Fallen Angel,” Dick blurted.

While Jason stared at him in shock, the Demon only hummed. “Which one?” he asked. “There are several in your area.”

Dick swallowed thickly. “Deathstroke,” he replied weakly. “Slade Wilson.”

The Demon chuckled, black eyes trained on Dick. “Oh honey,” he murmured. “In that case, you better run. Run and never stop cause baby if he catches you, you’re dead.”

Dick licked his lips. “Unless I kill him first.”

“You can’t,” the Demon said. “He may be Fallen but he still has his divine immortality. He hunts Demons now. With blades and knives and guns that’ll rip your soul and burn it to shreds. When he kills you, that’s it. There’s no Hell, there’s no Heaven. There’s just  _ nothing _ .”

“But what if he doesn’t catch me?” Dick asked as the Demon turned and began to walk away. “What if he never finds out?”

“Consider yourself lucky then,” the Demon replied, glancing at Dick over his shoulder. “But he  _ always  _ finds out.”

Between one blink and the next, he was gone.

“Fuck,” Dick whispered, glancing over at Jason. “Sorry.”

Jason shook his head. “No, that’s…” he winced. “Ouch.”

“It’s fine. It’s  _ fine _ ,” Dick insisted, more to himself than Jason. “He just...won’t find out.”

Jason hummed softly. “Good luck,” he said, settling his Glamor back in place as Dick did the same before straddling his bike.

“I’ll need it,” Dick replied with a sigh. “Get home and get some rest, alright? It’s late.” a thought occurred to him. “How’s Damian?”

“A brat,” Jason replied. “But he’s started poking in some Supernatural shit he doesn’t understand so I  _ really  _ hope something happens.”

“What’s he been poking in?” Dick asked.

Jason shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care. As long as there’s some backlash.”

“Jason…”

“Don’t tell me you pity the little monster,” he drawled. “He  _ hates  _ us, Dick. He’d kill us if he knew what we were.”

Dick was quiet. “How’s Tim?”

“Fine as can be,” Jason replied. His expression softened. “We miss you.”

“I’ll have to have you two over sometime then,” Dick said with a smile. He stared down at the dirt before looking back at Jason. “Drive safe please.”

Jason nodded. “You as well.”


End file.
